


Heart on a Sleeve

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, What am I doing, and a Log Lady for good measure, confession of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: Dale Cooper is very open about his emotions. Sometimes, however, that’s not enough.





	Heart on a Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> I like the beginning of this better than the end? I think I lost steam because I was tired

Agent Cooper is, for the most part, an open book. And he knows that. Beyond the significantly damaged parts of his soul, he does not hide his emotions. No, he displays them, proudly, through his actions and words. He doesn’t believe in the nonsense that men should be stoic, that they cannot display any intense emotion and cannot cry. Though he does not cry often. 

Despite the fact he constantly wears his heart on his sleeve, it’s a matter of whether or not people can actually pick up on those emotions. Some people know right away. Lucy, for example, has the people skills required to understand emotion. Customer service will teach that to you. Harry, however, has some trouble with it. 

Which is utterly, utterly infuriating. Because Cooper is trying desperately to tell him how he feels without actually saying it. 

It’s been going on for some time now, though it feels like longer. Cooper was always a man of patience, but not for this. No, he wanted Harry to know how he felt. But Harry, as wonderful as he was, was not picking up the signals. 

Cooper didn’t expect anything to change when he walked into the office on Monday morning. “Morning, Lucy.”

“Good morning, Agent Cooper.” Lucy said, an edge to her voice. 

“What’s bothering you?”

“Dick. He’s got money, and I know he could provide for me and the baby, but he’s just such a…”

“A dick.”

“Exactly.” She sighed. “On the other hand, Andy is really sweet, but he’s not the brightest bulb.”

Cooper simply nodded. 

“So I don’t know what to do. One of them is the father of my child, and I have to choose which.”

“Go with the one you like better. The one you feel like you can be yourself around.”

“Huh. I never thought about it like that. I was thinking more logistically, but your way makes more sense,” She nodded. “Thanks, Agent Cooper.”

“No problem. Glad to be of help.”

As Cooper began to walk away, Lucy called out to him, “Wait, Agent Cooper! Can I ask you one more question?”

He turned back towards her desk. “Absolutely.”

“This might be a little personal, and you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, though I feel like if you don’t it’ll kinda be the same as answering it.”

Cooper raised an eyebrow. “Should I be worried?”

“No, no. Anyway, here goes.” She lowered her voice into almost a whisper. “Are you and Sheriff Truman… involved?”

Cooper’s eyes widened, and he felt a blush rise to his cheeks. For a moment, he thought about how to answer. “Uh, no, we’re not.”

Lucy frowned. “Really? I could’ve sworn… so are you just a really touchy person?”

“I am, but that’s not the whole story.” He went up to her desk and lowered his voice as quietly as it could be. “I’m going to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell another soul.”

“Oh, I promise. Cross my heart. We can pinky promise if you want.”

“No, I don’t think that’ll be necessary. But basically, the thing is, I am,” He paused, definitely overthinking his statement, “romantically inclined towards Harry.”

“I knew it!” Lucy almost yelled. She quickly realized her mistake. “Sorry.”

“It’s ok. But see, the thing is, I think I’m pretty obvious about it, right?”

“Yeah, you are.”

“Except Harry hasn’t noticed it yet. I’ve tried everything short of actually telling him.”

“Then why don’t you tell him?”

“Because, I… I’m nervous. I know it’s the easiest route, but there are too many factors. I don’t even know if he likes me back. And that’s just assuming that he likes men.”

“He does.”

It was Cooper’s turn to frown. “How do you know that?”

“I’ve worked with Sheriff Truman for a while, and I know him pretty well. I’d say you’ve got a better chance than you think you do.” She picked up a pen and twirled it around. “But that’s just my opinion. Do what you want.”

“But how do I tell him? When do I tell him? The last person I was in love with ended up dead, so I don’t exactly have a lot of experience in the matter.”

“You know what you should do? Read Pride and Prejudice. It’ll tell you exactly how not to ask someone out.”

“Huh. I have read it, and you’re not wrong.” He checked his watch. “Well, it’s about time I got to work. Thank you for the advice, Lucy. I’ll try to use it.”

“Good. Have a good day, Agent Cooper.”

“You too, Lucy.”

———————

Coop couldn’t stop looking at Harry instead of the paperwork that he was supposed to be doing. It was dry reading anyway. Why the hell did cases need this much paperwork? But every time Harry caught his gaze, he looked back down towards the paper. It was absolutely counterproductive, and Harry was beginning to notice. 

“Is something bothering you, Coop?”

Oh, so many things. “No, no. I’m just a bit absentminded. Don’t think I’ve been getting enough sleep lately.”

“I know the feel. This case is beating the shit out of me.” 

It was then that an idea struck Cooper, and he stood, stretching like a cat. “Why don’t we go take a walk? Air out these old bones.”

Harry glanced between the paperwork and Dale. Then, he stood. “Alright, but we shouldn’t be gone for too long. The doctor and his wife asked me for dinner, and I think the Log Lady is planning on showing up here at some point, and I want one of us to be here for that.”

“Ah, the illusive Log Lady.” Cooper grinned. “This town sure is something.”

“You could say that.”

“Now, let’s go. I’ll have you lead, since I don’t know these woods nearly as well as you do.” Well, not yet, anyway. He planned on getting to know the woods just as much as he wanted to know the people of Twin Peaks. Whether or not the FBI would let him stay… well, that was a worry for another day.

They proceeded out of the Sheriff’s Station and into the woods, where the shade of the trees quickly enveloped them. February had been a cold month, but there was a slight heat wave, making it pleasant to walk around outside. The water-saturated autumn leaves no longer crunched, but still provided a colorful blanket on the forest floor. 

They didn’t talk much on their journey. Cooper occasionally made comments about birds, or animals he spotted, or the majestic heights of the trees. But he was getting antsy. He had brought Harry out here - or, more specifically, had Harry bring him out here for a reason. Eventually, he realized it was now or never. 

“Harry,” Dale said, slightly breathless from the walk, “there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you, and I’ll be honest, I’ve been putting it off because I didn’t know how to say it.”

Harry looked concerned. “What’s wrong? Are you dying or something?”

“No, nothing like that, thankfully. Though it does feel like it sometimes.”

“Your bullet wounds haven’t healed.”

“They’re in the process, but everything’s going smoothly. Why do you keep asking if I’m dying?”

Harry sighed. “I don’t know. The way you pulled me dramatically into the forest like this, I got worried. And you’ve seemed distracted a lot the past couple of days.”

“Well, there’s a good reason for that. You see, Harry, I am a man who knows my own heart. I try to express my feelings as well as I can through actions, since nonverbal communication is just as vital as verbal. But sometimes, nonverbal communication doesn’t cut it, meaning that I have to say what’s on my mind.” He paused, putting a hesitant hand on Harry’s arm. A gesture he had done many times in the past, but this one carried much more weight. “What I’m trying to say, in an almost comical amount of words is that—“

Two shots rang out in the woods, far too close for comfort. 

“Shit! What the hell was that?” Cooper yelled. 

“I don’t know, but it didn’t sound like a hunter’s rifle. Follow me, I know the quickest way out of here.”

“Lead the way, Harry.”

Staying low, the two of them made their way through the forest. No more gunshots were heard, but Cooper was still on edge. Not only had he not gotten to say what he wanted to say, but the sounds of gunshots so close reminded him of the night not so long ago when he was shot three times in his own hotel room. It was not a pleasant memory. 

In the woods, they came upon a cabin, which Cooper immediately recognized as the home of the infamous Log Lady. And, unfortunately, it was probably their safest place to be right now. Harry knocked on the door, and the Log Lady soon answered. 

“My Log saw you coming.” She said, eyeing the two of them. 

“We’re really sorry about this, Margaret. But there were gunshots in the forest, and your cabin was the closest cover we could find.”

“Come. Enter.” 

She led them to her small dining table, with tea set for three. Apparently her log really had seen them coming. 

After they sat down, Coop cleared his throat. “So, ma’am, have you or your Log seen or any gunshots in the woods before?” 

“Occasionally. Mostly hunters and poachers with nothing better to do.”

The silence that fell over the table was unsettling at best. Cooper soon found himself checking his watch repeatedly, hoping that an appropriate enough time would have passed for them to leave. 

The Log Lady’s house was actually relatively normal, except for the Log. Coop was starting to believe that that thing actually had supernatural powers, or was some kind of a vessel that gave the lady herself powers, though to what extent he didn’t know. But there was definitely something funky going on here. Whether or not Cooper would ever find out what was a different story. 

After two exponentially awkward pots of tea, Harry made a point of checking his watch and standing up. “Well, I think we should be going. I’ve got some things I have to attend to.”

“Right. Yes, me too.” Cooper said. He didn’t, but he just wanted to get out of there. 

“It should be safe for you to go now.” The Log Lady said, nodding. “Do not go idly into the woods.”

Cooper nodded. “I don’t plan on it.”

They said their thank you’s, and left as quickly as they could, almost running back to the Sheriff’s Station. Cooper was very aware of his chance of telling Harry how he felt slipping away. He was sure he would have other chances, but this one just felt right. Finally, as they walked up the steps to the station, Cooper grabbed Harry by the arm. 

“Harry, I know we’re short on time, because you have to be to the doctor’s for dinner. So I’ll make this brief.”

“Is this what you had wanted to say before?”

“Yes, it is.” He took a deep breath. It was now or never. “Harry, what I’ve wanted to say, is that I have fallen in love with you. I don’t know whether or not you share those feelings, but I wanted to tell you.” 

Harry’s eyes widened, then narrowed. “Wait, what?”

“I’m in love with you, Harry. I’ve been in love with you for quite some time.”

Harry looked to be at a loss for words. He opened his mouth, but closed it again without speaking. 

“You don’t need to say anything if you don’t want to. In fact, this was a bad idea. I should go.”

Cooper hadn’t even gone one step when Harry’s hand was on his shoulder. “Hold on, Coop. I… let’s talk about this when we both have some more time. I can’t get out of this dinner with the Hayward’s, but afterwards, we can talk about it.”

“Where should we meet?”

“The roadhouse. Meet me outside there at 9.”

“Can do.”

——————

Cooper paced back and forth in front of his car. His mind was reeling with every possible reason why Harry could be 15 minutes late, most of which were wild, worst-case scenarios. But of course, Harry showed up. 

“Jesus, I’m sorry.” Harry said, strolling up to Coop. “The doctor kept on talking, and they invited the Palmers, so there was a lot going on.”

“I understand completely.”

“Leland’s been acting real weird, though that might have something to do with the fact that his daughter was murdered. But it doesn’t seem like grief.” A dark look crossed Harry’s face. “He scares me, somehow. Something about him just isn’t right.”

“Well, that’s important. Your gut’s usually the most trustworthy part of your body. We should look deeper into him. See what he’s been up to. Did he have an alibi for the night of the murder?”

“I don’t even remember. I think he was just home with his wife.”

“Right. Well, we should look into that.”

“We should.” Harry shifted his weight. “Now, Coop, to the elephant in the room.”

Cooper hoped it was too dark to see him blushing. “Yes. That. If you don’t feel the same way, I completely understand, and if you want, I can put in for a transfer to get a different agent up here.”

“Woah, woah. Slow down.” Harry held up his hands. “First of all, the reason why I left so quickly was because I had that dinner. I would have stayed and talked with you right then and there if I didn’t have a prior obligation.”

“Yeah. Of course.”

“Right. So, anyway, I spent most of that dinner thinking about what I was going to say here. And what I’m going to say is this: I’m not nearly as good at putting my emotions into words as you are. I had guessed that you were pining for me almost immediately.”

“Really?” So his effort wasn’t for nothing, then.

“Yes. If there’s one thing you aren’t, it’s subtle.”

Cooper smiled. “You’re right about that.”

“But, back to what I was saying. I’ve been thinking for a while about how I want to phrase this. And I think there’s only one way to do it.” Harry cupped his hands around Cooper’s cheeks, gently stroking his cheekbones. “I love you, Coop. It’s taken a lot for me to say it, but I do.”

Cooper reached a hand up and placed it atop Harry’s, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. Ever so slightly he leaned into it, closing his eyes and sighing. “And I love you, Harry.”

Harry’s lips collided with his, sending sparks coursing through his body. One of his hands found its way to Harry’s back, the other deeply entrenched in his heavy curls. His hair was a fantastic consistency, unlike any Cooper had ever felt before. And the kiss… god, what a kiss. After the initial figuring out, Harry’s lips felt so natural against his, so easy. They were just as soft as he imagined them being. 

When they finally broke apart, Cooper buried his head into the crook of Harry’s neck. The man smelled of the forest that they had been romping through not long before, mixed with the distinct smell of men’s deodorant. Not a bad mix. 

“You know,” Cooper muttered after a moment, “there are probably better places we could be doing this at the moment.”

“Then where do you suggest we go?”

“Well, your house doesn’t seem like a bad idea. Unless you don’t want to move that fast.”

“No, I do. I want to.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing log lady hey heh


End file.
